The Song
by The twilight fanfic Queen
Summary: Edward trys to leave bella but it's to much for both of them.Will he stay or will he go.


**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I am putting this cause it's been in my head for a long time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight books or movies**

_The song_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 1**

Edward didn't come to school today so I was going to my house to see if he was there waiting for me like always. I pulled into the drive way and say him standing by the door step.I smiled at him and got my book bag out of the grab the book bag from me and put it back on the trucks seat.I looked up at him in confusion."Do you want to take a walk" Something wasn't write but I followed him through to the forest any we were at the end of the forest trail he stopped and turned had on a cold and hard face and was scowling at me."Were leaving forks" he said. Wow I didn't know we were going to leave this fast what should I tell Charlie? As if he was reading my mine he said"When I say we I mean me and my family." When he said that I felt hurt and confused. "you..you said you wouldn't leave me." "Look Bella I don't love you or need you any more." Some how I wasn't surprises I mean look at me and look at the pale,ugly girl. He sucked in some air as a tear slipped down my check. "Bella when we leave please don't do anything reckless... for charlies sake." He added coldly. He can to me and kissed the top of my hair and when I looked up he was can't leave me he is my reason for leaving,my air.I fell on the ground and started crying. Out of now were I started singing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

**Edwards Pov: **

My heart broke when I said those things to her.I was now running through the forest and all of a sudden I was singing.

_[Edward]_  
_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_[Bella Pov]_  
_But how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus: Bella and Edward Pov]_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_[Edward's Pov]_  
_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_[Bella]_  
_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_[Both:Bella and Edward's Pov]_  
_So how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus: Bella and Edward Pov]_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No more_  
_It's no air, no air_

_[Chorus: Bella and Edward's Pov]_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

In the middle of the song I turned around and started running to Bella. I needed Bella back,she was my air.I slowed to a walk when I was at the last tree.I couldn't believe what I was sitting on the forest floor singing the same son as I the song was done I walked out the forest and sat next to her and hugged her till she stopped crying."I'm sorry love I wont do that again I just thought you would be safer with out me in your life." "I'm safe when ever you around." she said in a small voice.I picked her up and ran all the way back to Charlie's house and stay with her the whole night.

**The End I hope you liked the little short was in my had and I just wanted to get it on paper**

**This is the Queen and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
